Risks & Influences
by Sakura Avalon Li
Summary: Sakura and Li/Xiao-Lang go to the beach AGAIN for a field trip, only to discover that there's ANOTHER Clow card there, more powerful & making the couple pay a huge price. The couple already has troubles with their feelings for each other, and now they hav
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors doesn't belong to me; it belongs to CLAMP and all the other people who created that anime

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors doesn't belong to me; it belongs to CLAMP and all the other people who created that anime. Only this idea of this story is mine, Sakura Avalon Li.

**NOTE: I'm sorry if the first part of the story doesn't make sense, but I did that for a reason. You'll find out further on why I did that. AND, Li DOESN'T have a crush on Julian in this.

Short Preview: Xiao-Lang (Li, for those who didn't know) and Sakura are both on a school field trip to the beach AGAIN (first time was "The Cave" episode), and things are starting to get interesting. Their classmates are undergoing some weird feelings, and both cardcaptors are at a little mishap of love. Xiao-Lang, help! She's a victim of ANOTHER Clow card here! (sorry, but I made up a Clow card for this story!)

Risks and Influences

(part one)

The memory was as clear as bell.

_"Force, know my plight; release the light! ...Lightning!"_

and...

_"You are LOOKING at Raiju, the thunder beast," Xiao-Lang retorted. "Boy, you ARE hopeless."_

Sakura was thinking about that night again; that night when she first met Xiao-Lang in battle form. 'That was ages ago', she thought. 'So why am I still thinking about it? Well, I DO know why. It's because of Xiao-Lang.....Li. Li especially. He was downright mean to me, always criticizing me, calling me hopeless. What right does HE have to do that? Even Tori isn't like that to me.'

"Miss Avalon!" 

She glanced up from lying on her desk. Mr. Torada was looking down at her, sternly. "AHH!" she yelped, jumping up. 

"Miss Avalon, I said that we're ready to get on the bus," he said. "Grab your things."

She obeyed and grabbed her bags, joining up with Madison, Rita and them. Madison tugged at her sleeve. "What were you so dazed about? (whisper) Clow card again?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Yeah...you can say that," she edged. 'It hurts to think that Li would say things like that,' she thought. 'Why am I still calling him Li? His name is Xiao-Lang, and Li's his last name. Old habits die-hard, I guess. Besides, "Little Wolf" is over-emphasizing his personality.' 

She got onto the bus sat in her nest of friends, but she wasn't too far from Li (*OK, I'll stick with the name "Li", and I'll stop mixing in "Xiao-Lang" with it). She noticed he was staring at her, with a serious look. 'What's his problem anyway?' she thought once again. 'Can't he give me any credit?' A saddened face formed as she turned away from him, deciding to not let "work" get in her way.

Zachary plopped down next to Li, with a backpack in his hands. He tried to get a good-look into Li's eyes. "Careful Li; your face might get stuck that way," he teased. 

Li faced him and sat back. "Some cardcaptor SHE is," he mumbled. 

"What?" Zachary asked. 

"Oh—nothing!" Li corrected himself. He secretly tried to look at Sakura's face again. She had a sad look on her face, but she tried to mask it over with a fake smile. She caught him looking at her, so she quickly turned the other way. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought. 'I was just looking at her, and nothing else.'

'Admit it, Xiao-Lang; even if she doesn't deserve to be a cardcaptor, you still don't like to see her sad,' his conscience argued. 'Afterall, you're used to seeing her smile, cheerful, and dancing around. Just unusual, huh?'

The bus took everyone to the beach once again, and everyone climbed out. Grabbing their bags, it wasn't too hard for someone to lose something with this many kids. And surely, Sakura lost one of her belongings; the Clow key.

"Hey, stop pushing!" Chelsea complained to Zachary. "Zachary, you'll get out soon enough, so you don't need to push."

Sakura turned to Chelsea and smiled. "Yeah Zachary, it's not like this is our first field trip to beach. We came here last time remember? The ancient walk to the shrine, and..." She paused. 'And the Erase card,' she finished. 'Boy, that was close.' "Well, let's get going to our cabins and change," she suggested. 

"Yeah," Madison agreed. 

Li, however, found the key and was trying his best to push through the crowd. Being way in back of everyone was especially hard. "Sakura!" he yelled, gripping on to the key. 

She couldn't hear him. All the excitement and with everyone talking was too hard to hear through. Sakura was too busy talking and walking off to notice him. 

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" he hollered again. 

That was last chance, at the moment. Mr. Torada already told everyone to go change into his or her swimwear, for scuba diving and fishing. Zachary dragged Li along. "Come on, Li!" he dragged. 

'Maybe she'll forget about it,' Li presumed, 'and then, I can keep this key for myself. Then, I can get the Clow cards, just as I was sent here to do.' He opened up his palm and glanced at it. 'Still...I can't,' he continued, 'and it's not right. But why? I'M the descendent of Clow Reed, not her. So why is this so weird?' 

Soon enough, both boys were in their cabin. They both settled their things down, and got ready. Li was done in a flash, but he just sat on the bottom bunk, staring at the key in his hands. Even though the cabin was dim, the reflection of the key shone in his hand. The message "hi Li!" from Sakura seemed to glow on it. He went over to his bag and unzipped it, finding that his sword was hidden in the middle of his clothes. 'Maybe I can leave it here?' he thought.

"Li, come on! We got to go; Mr. Torada wants the boys out first to help load out the equipment," Zachary cried. He motioned his hand. "Let's go!"

Li stood up and gripped on tight to the key. "You go ahead; I'll be there in a sec'," he answered, walking out the door. 

In Sakura's cabin, she was also done, but she scrambled through her things. "Madison, I swear I had the Clow key on me, like I always do," she said, ruffling through everything. "Did you see where I left it?"

Madison shook her head. 

Sakura stood still. "Oh no, if I lost it, what'll happen? The fate of the world is with that key! I think."

"Sakura, maybe it's best if you dressed first before Mr. Torada comes looking for you," Madison suggested. "Come on, I'll wait for you."

Sakura plopped onto her bunk, sighing heavily. "All right," she gave in. "But can you help me look for it while I do?"

"Sure," Madison answered. Good thing that the other girls weren't here, or otherwise there would be trouble. She got onto the floor and searched.

Meanwhile with Li, he was still holding the key and staring at it, strolling around. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea,' he thought. 'Sakura might – no, she wouldn't. I should just give it back to her...soon.' He walked up to Sakura's door and turned the doorknob, walking right in with his eyes still on his palm. "Hey Sakura, I got your—"

"LI!!!" Sakura screamed, throwing a pillow at him. He looked up just in time to have it hit his face. 

"Hey Sakura! What's the deal!"

She quickly finished dressing and cried, "Ever heard of knocking first?" Gee, she's more aggravated than she usually ever is. Madison leaped, but she hit her head against the bunk of the bed. 

Li was calmer than usual. "Gee, sorry 'Miss Cardcaptor'," he apologized. He walked over and placed the key into her hand. "But you'd probably need this."

Sakura forgot her anger as she danced with joy. "My key! Wow, thanks so much Li! (hugged him) Oh, I looked almost everywhere! Where did you find it?"

He faintly blushed, stammering, "Well—you see....okay, I saw it snap off from your necklace onto the ground at the bus." 'What's with her today? First, dreamy, then sad, then mad, now all hugging? Weird,' he additionally thought.

"Thanks a lot, Li," she remarked. Standing up, she grabbed his hand and suggested, "Let's go!"

"Hey! Sakura!" Li complained, stumbling after her. 

***

Mr. Torada outside waited for everyone to come out. "Now, we'll first go scuba diving under the water first. Each of you will be going singly first, then with your partners. Now about your partners--"

The whole class started cheering. 

"I will be assigning them," he continued. The whole class moaned. 

Madison whispered to Sakura, "OK, maybe we'll luck out and be paired together."

"Maybe," Sakura answered, doubtful. 

"Chelsea, you'll be paired with Zachary," Torada started. Madison and Sakura listened carefully, hoping to be called. Madison didn't get paired with Sakura. Can you guess? "And Sakura, you will be paired with—Li."

Sakura gulped, and Madison gasped. Typical, huh? "Li?" she gulped. 

All the students have been paired, so Sakura decided to lighten up. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she thought. She kept that thought and put on a smile on her face, walking over to him. Li, surprisingly, didn't look mad. He...looks kind of uneasy. None of them talked to each other. They put on the equipment and dove into the water together.

Wildlife under the sea was extremely beautiful. Sea life was swimming everywhere, and amazing creatures seem to be greeting them both. Sakura turned to Li and pointed at an octopus, indicating to use it for their report. He nodded and got out some equipment for notes. 

After a while, trouble arose. Sakura went to feel it for analysis, but it suddenly glowed green and blue. She screamed and pulled on Li. She gurgled, "LI!! The Oooocctoopuuus!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. Too late; it's got her. "Li! A Clooooow Caaaard! Uuuse your Tiiiimme Card!"

He glanced around, making sure that no one was in the way. Good; no one was around in this end of the waters. But, he couldn't use his card; his sword was in the cabin. 'It can't be a Clow card!' he thought. In a quick flash of thought, he grabbed Sakura and slammed the octopus away with his foot. Everything was done, and both of them broke the surface for some air. 

Li patted Sakura's back. "I'm surprised that you noticed the octopus, but I don't think it was a Clow card," he panted. 

"I thought it was," Sakura gasped. 

Li turned to her again. "You're hopeless Avalon; octopuses just likes wrapping its tentacles around, and they thrash at whoever's getting too close!"

"Well SORRY, wolf-boy," Sakura argued, jumping up. "Anyway, that whole thing didn't make sense! (turned away) I'm glad we're done, 'cuz I'm outta here!"

"Sakura!" Li yelled. 'She's right,' he thought. 'That whole thing under the water didn't make sense. Could she be right again? Could be a Clow card?'

Later on that evening, Li went back to the cabin and sat down, thinking about that incident again. 'Maybe something octopuses have evolved into?' he thought again. An idea crept up into his mind. 'No one will know,' he finally concluded. Li opened up his bag and dug through his pile of clothes, grabbing out a bunch of photos. 'The prettiest ones...'

"Li?"

Li jumped up in fear and accidentally tossed the photos everywhere. "Zachary? Whoa, I didn't hear you come in," he recovered. He gasped. "My photos!" 

Zachary bent down and started picking them up, examining each one. "Li...what are all these?"

'Oh man,' he whined. "Well, Sakura and I like to trade photos, that's all," he quickly answered. 

But Zachary could see right through. "It's okay Li," he assured, smiling. "I know. (stared them) You sure have a lot of them. For one thing, Sakura wouldn't trade photos of her for other photos of her. I won't tell." And with that, Zachary gave the pictures back and left the cabin. 

Li sat back down again. "I've gotten so deep that I'm carrying pictures of her wherever I go! What's gotten into me? I used to be so serious, so assured, but now...because of Sakura....I lost some of it. But—how did she do that? (desperate) Zachary, PLEASE don't tell.'

***

'I sense something,' Sakura thought. 'It's somewhere close by. But, am I losing my mind? I captured a Clow card the last time we're here, so there shouldn't be another one, right?'

She ignored her other thoughts as she went to bed. Squinting her eyes closed, she started to think back to what happened earlier today. She was partnered with Li, and there was that dumb underwater accident. 'Well, how was I suppose to know that octopuses do that? Man, cardcaptoring has gotten me jumpy,' she thought. 'Li...and Li didn't have to be so mean to me. Although, I SHOULD thank him; I would've been strangled if he hadn't untangled me. This seems so stupid; THAT was stupid.' Stopping, she sat up and moaned. "I just can't sleep tonight," she said. "Just like last time."

Sakura walked out and shivered in the night air, strolling down the steps of the cabins. "Maybe I'll just sit by the beach, just like how Li and I did last time. The breeze always helps."

"Help!"

Sakura froze in place. The cry was a dry, almost whisper-like sound. A cloud of fog blurred in front of her. She gasped. "Rita!" She ran down to where she was, just in time to catch her from fainting. "Rita? What happened?"

No answer. Rita fainted from her little incident, and Sakura shook her. But...she's glowing a blue tint? 'Where have I seen THIS before?' she thought. She looked up and saw...a cloudy figure? It looked illusionary, with sash-like sleeves on her wavy arms. "I was right! It IS a Clow card! But which one is this?" she cried. 

The Clow card stared at Sakura with its sharp, pale eyes. Sakura dragged Rita to the side of the staircase and went to work. Taking out the key, she commanded, "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light; surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" The key transformed into the wand form, and she grabbed it. "Power card! Carry Rita back to the cabin! Release and dispel!" 

Power appeared and laid Rita back inside the cabin in her bed. It came back in a flash. "Power card, grant your power to this wand!" Power transformed itself to be in the wand, and a glow appeared on it and Sakura, showing its power. "All right, Clow card! Take your best shot!"

The Clow card swung itself like ballet at Sakura, but she dodged it easily. Sakura swung the wand and almost landed a hit on the card, but she missed. Instead, the card whirled itself behind Sakura, leaving her looking around. 'Oh no, I lost track of it!' she panicked. 

A sudden chill brushed at Sakura as she whirled around. She raised her wand to slam the card, and she did, but at the price of being strangled up. "Hey—let go...of me!" she cried. A wave of red was glowing through her, and she started feeling tired. "Power—card! Return!" She returned the card, fearing that it might be taken over by this card. 

'What card can I use next?' she struggled. 'I can't use the Shadow card; this one's power is way too strong for it. Sword card maybe, but I can't move! And—anyway, this card's sashes got me and my wand tied up...I can't budge. (collapsed to her knees) Now I know...how Rita felt...'

"HAAIII—YAA!" 

Li leaped down from the top of a tree and kicked the card away, just in time. The card toppled down several steps and stopped, with Sakura dropping to the ground. Li jumped to where the card was and started to fight (it's a lot easier with just regular clothes). He swung several kicks and punches, but the card dodged them. Instead, it lashed out one of its sash-like arms and wrapped Li's waist with it. With some quick thinking, he swiped out his sword and slashed away. 

Li held up his sword and challenged, "Let's go!"

The card stood up and stared at him, but it just vanished. Li put down his sword and watched it go. Fuming, he whirled to her, demanding, "Sakura, what did you think you're d—" He stopped short in turning to her. Sakura struggled to her feet, limping each step towards him. "Sakura!" he cried, running over to hold her up. 

Sakura looked into his eyes with half opened eyelids. "Li...thanks..." she breathed, her legs giving out. 

She fell back and let the wand out of her hands, but he grabbed her and the wand just in time. "Sakura?" he softly asked, shaking her. "Sakura? You okay?" He placed a finger under her nose. "Good; she just fainted," he concluded. "But...(grunt) how am I...(grunt again) suppose to get her up?" Li looked down at the wand he had in his hand. "I can't use this; I don't have to power to use it!" he struggled. After a few moments, he laid her down. "No, but I CAN use the cards...I hope." He searched Sakura's pockets and found the cards. "Now, which one..."

He scrambled through and found it: the Power Card. Li picked up his sword and tossed the card up into the air. 'This better work,' he thought. "Power card...lend me your power!" He punctured the sword at the card, and surprisingly, the power could be released. Quickly, Power glowed through Li, the same red glow. He placed his sword back in its case, gripped onto the wand, and picked up Sakura into his arms. He ran up the steps to her cabin and silently opened the door. 

'Where's her bed...' he thought, spotting it and laying her down. Li covered her up and struck a match to his candle. Placing the candle down, he quietly ordered, "Power card, return!" He struck his sword down and returned the card. He carefully put it back into her hands in her blankets, and he hid the wand and his sword under her mattress. He continued, 'So she was right; the octopus was with the card. That means...it might come back, here! It doesn't make any sense. Maybe...maybe I should stay here, just in case.'

At that word, he sat down at the bottom of Sakura's bed, laying his head on the mattress. Leaving is hand on her shoulder, Li slowly drifted off to sleep. 'If that card comes back for her or anyone else...it'll have to get through me...' he lastly thought.

***

Sakura dizzily opened her eyes. 'Was that a dream? That was some card,' she thought, still faint. 'That felt so much like a nightmare...' She clenched her hands and paused. She looked down at it. 'The Power card! It wasn't a dream? (felt her neck) Where's the key? Oh no...I must have dropped it. Great, I lost it twice! Wait, how did I get back here?'

She tried to sit up, but she couldn't; something held her back. There was almost no light, except for the little candlelight in the cabin, and a little dawn light. 'I'm so tired,' she continued. She forced herself up and peered down at her bed, feeling a hand slide off of her. She gasped. 'Li! What's he doing here?'

Just then, he started to stir. Li slowly picked his head up and squinted up at her. "Sakura..." he meekly smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing in the girls' cabin? And where's the key?" she demanded, quietly.

Impatience started to crawl up his mind as he sat onto her bed. "Sakura, I was the one who carried you back here, remember? The (whisper) CLOW CARD last night?" he hinted, back to his usual mood. 

She grabbed her head. "I can't remember everything," she softly moaned. "I only remember up to when I almost got strangled." She looked down at him again and beamed. "Li...thanks, for everything."

He couldn't say anything at first, only look at her. "Uh...whatever," he sputtered out, not able to say anything else. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the wand. "Here," he mildly said. 

She took it gratefully and returned it to key form. That's when everyone else in the cabin woke up. Madison leaned over and greeted, "Li, what are you doing in this GIRLS' cabin? Nice day for a little romance?"

Chelsea sat up and stared at them. "Li? What are you doing here?"

Li stood up and faced everyone. "I—just came over to give back Sakura something that she dropped yesterday, that's all," he replied. Something struck him. 'Oh no, my sword! How am I suppose to get it back now, with everyone looking at me?' he panicked. 

He quickly walked back over and motioned Sakura to come closer. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "My sword...I'll come back and get it when everyone's out on our nature walk. Meanwhile, don't do anything to it." 

Sakura frowned. "Why would I want your sword?" she whispered back.

Li didn't catch what she said; he was already at the door, walking out. 'Did I REALLY have to add that last comment? Same old, same old, I guess. I always keep everyone away from my stuff.'

Later that day, the whole class went on a nature walk through the near by woods. But Li, out last, crept back into Sakura's cabin and went to her bed. "My sword..." he muttered, pulling it out. "Maybe I should take it with me, just in case? Nah, the whole class will see me. Besides, Sakura has the key—"

He stopped to think for a moment. A vision passed by his eyes, mentally. He saw her, with bright lights and beautiful surroundings. She smiled at him and sweetly said, "Li...you wanna come for a ride? On Fly?"

Then he saw himself blushing. "Sakura....okay, um...sure!"

Li smacked his head against the bedpost, groaning. "What's gotten into me? Sakura's getting glued to my mind! Sakura...she's always so nice to me, even though I live to my name 'Wolf Boy' to be mean to her. Wait a minute..." He thought for a second. "Yeah, I might just do that," he finished, smirking. 

He grabbed his sword and darted outside, jumping silently up into the trees. He saw Sakura looking around, looking for something. 'Me, maybe?' he thought. 'What am I thinking? Maybe I should go swimming later; all this is getting weird thoughts in my mind.' "Now, wait for the right position of her...there! (threw up the Time card) Time card...freeze the moment!" he cried. 

Time froze for him, and he leaped down from where he was, scrambling over to Sakura. "Afterall, rehearsal's nice, right?" he said aloud. He patted Sakura's shoulder and leaned over to her, kissing her right on the lips. Li parted after a long moment and stood there, staring. "Sakura...," he sighed, flushed. He jumped back up to the tree, but he went back to his cabin. There, he yelled, "Time card, unfreeze!"

Time was restored back to normal, and he quickly slipped his sword back into his bag. Then, he jumped the trees to go where everyone else was. "That was pretty smooth, Xiao-Lang," he remarked. 

Meanwhile, Sakura still was glancing around. "Madison, Li's not here yet? He's usually here with Zachary first thing," she said.

Madison smiled. "Remember the last time when Li didn't show up on time? It was when Mei-Lin first arrived at our class, and Li was freaked out for the whole time."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "What if—Mei-Lin's back from Hong Kong? And she's here now? Oh no, and Li's with her and not here!"

"With you?" Madison queried, slyly.

Sakura stopped short and faced her directly. "What do you mean?"

"You sound a big like the green giant's gotten you," Madison explained. 

"What green giant? A (whisper) Clow card?" she asked, clueless.

Madison shook her head. "No, are you 'jealous', that MAYBE Li is with Mei-Lin? Even though he isn't?"

"I—" Sakura trailed. She thought, 'Possibly, right? Mei-Lin sure has a way to drop in sometimes, like last time.' 

(flashback)

_"The FIGHT card!" Mei-Lin's voice hollered, making everyone look up at her. _

Sakura cried, "Mei-Lin!"

Mei-Lin leaped down to the ground in front of everyone. Kero asked, "Don't tell me; lemme guess. You must Li's girlfriend, right?"

"Do you think you're gonna capture the Clow card in THAT outfit?" Mei-Lin snitched. 

"As a matter of fact, I—"

Mei-Lin smiled, sarcastically, "Don't worry about it; I'M helping Li now. So you (pointing) can take a hike, girl!"

(then)

_"Now, you may have your guardian beast of the seal, but Li Shouron has got me," Mei-Lin boasted. "So it's time to butt out!"_

(end)

"Madison, it's not possible," Sakura concluded. "Mei-Lin's gone back to Hong Kong for good, I hear. Li's family (*I made this up) didn't want her to be in Readington anymore. And why did I think Mei-Lin was the problem anyway?"

"It's just a suggestion," Madison kindly reasoned. "But Sakura, you DO seem a little more worried than usual about Li."

'I guess,' she thought. 'As if I had any interest in that cute little "wolf" boy? He's mean to me quite often, but he sure does come on schedule to help me out. Wait a minute—huh?' "I guess," was all she managed to pull out. 

"And Sakura, what's with that stuff on your mouth? Looks like water," Madison continued. 

"What? (wiped) This?" Sakura asked. 'Weird,' she pondered.

Just then, Li arrived, right by Sakura's side. "Hey Sakura," he greeted, nicer than usual. 

"Where were you, Li? The whole class was out here waiting for you," Madison replied. She looked at Sakura again. "Sakura, you still have some of that watery stuff on your lip."

"Still?" she complained, wiping it cleanly. "Wonder what that was."

At that comment, Li furiously blushed. Red started to visibly show on his face, and his palms got sweaty. He quickly wiped them on his pants. 'Great; some great kisser I am,' he scolded himself. 'And I call myself a cardcaptor. Wait—why did I just say that?' He turned his face the other way and started whistling, his hands fidgeting with a photo in his pocket. 'Man, I forgot to take this out.'

The class began their nature walk as Mr. Torada guided everyone through the woods, asking and pointing out things on the way. Li, however, was deep in thought:

'I can't even kiss right. I may be good at cardcaptoring, but unlike Sakura, I can't get things completely done well. She can do gymnastics, treats everyone great, has the prettiest smile, is great at sports, and most of all...she especially treats me better than she's suppose to. Afterall, I criticize her almost every time she does something. No wonder she likes Julian; he's the guy who's incredibly nice to her and treats her like a treasure. He even gave her flowers and took pictures with her. Me? I treat her like a sergeant with no real soft spot.

The only other girl who even comes close to matching Sakura's athletic ability is Mei-Lin. But she's a lot worse than Sakura; she's so possessive, always trying to me. She's a great fighter, and she does gymnastics almost as good as Sakura. Like the first day she was in Readington, she showed her strength. Yet, she gets so mad at Sakura, but for what? Because Sakura's a cardcaptor and she's not? Or is it because Sakura could be better than she is? 

But Mei-Lin doesn't treat everyone well like Sakura does. Sure, she treats me well, but that's not enough! Sakura treats her friends and even ME and Mei-Lin well. And, Sakura seems to have such a spot for everyone. Me? She was almost strangled last night, and that—scared me, a little. Only a little, right? Okay, okay, A LOT. She really scared me. She almost was drained dry...the Influence card is extremely strong. The second time Influence gets her, Sakura...might not make it through—let's not think about that part. Rita next to Madison looks really tired from yesterday, she looks about to fall asleep any moment. I'm not blaming Sakura as usual? Maybe it's my fault; I should've been there instead of Sakura, so she wouldn't get hurt.'

"Li, can you tell me this type of plant? You're from Hong Kong, so you should have an advantage about this," Mr. Torada asked. 

Li didn't hear him. He was still thinking, taking side-glances at Sakura every now and then. 'Yeah, that's it; I'll watch over her from now on, instead of competing with her.'

"Li," Mr. Torada hollered. 

Li squeezed his fists and suddenly yelled, "I'll watch over her! If it wants her, it'll have to get past ME first!" He paused and looked at everyone. 'Oops,' he thought.

Mr. Torada commented, "Li, I'm glad that you're so protective of these plants, but can you please tell use what these are?"

Sakura nudged his arm, making him look at her. "Li, THOSE plants," she whispered.

He glanced up. "Oh, sorry! Um...that's the bamboo plant, and pandas eat them. Chopsticks are also made from them too, quite often."

"Thank you Li," Mr. Torada remarked, going back to his lecture. Sakura nudged him again. 

"Li, what's with you?" she asked. "You okay? (hesitantly felt his head) Are you sick? (whisper) The Clow card?"

'How does she do that?' he thought. "No, I'm fine; (whisper) but yeah, it's about the card." He quickly thought about it again. He pulled on Sakura's arm and murmured, "I need to talk to you later, when I come over."

Sakura was a bit confused. 'What does HE have to talk with me about?' she thought. 

At dinnertime, Li strolled around the beach, still thinking. 'After all, a few more couldn't hurt. Maybe I should ask Madison,' he thought. He jogged back to the campsite for dinner, finding Madison helping out with the cooking. He pulled her away to the sides and asked,. "Madison, do you have any more of those with you?" 

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "What? Any more 'what'?" she asked. 

Li pantomimed with his hands, desperate to not let anyone see him like this. "You know...pictures," he hinted. 

"Of what? (realized) Oh, THOSE pictures? Li, don't you think you have enough? I saw how much you have," Madison replied. 

"Yeah, but...I don't know," Li sputtered, helpless. "You didn't tell Sakura, did you? Don't tell her."

"I didn't tell her, so don't worry about it," Madison assured. "But if you really want some more, here (took out her little bag). I did some of these on the computer, and some of them filmed myself. But Li, you can't go on like this. I know everything."

"Yeah, but I want to be the one to tell Sakura, since it's really my business," Li reasoned. "Yesterday Zachary walked right into my cabin when I was looking at them, and now, he knows." He cringed at that thought. 'I really hope that Zachary hasn't told anyone as he promised...especially to Sakura! ' he thought. 

Madison laughed, "Li, you've gotten so deep that you're bringing them with you HERE? This IS getting serious. When we were on the bus, I saw you still frowning at her, as usual. What changed?"

Li paused for a moment, stumped. 'When? Good question,' he thought. A sudden inspiration went through him. "Thanks Madison...I've got to go." He sped off and pocketed the photos carefully, in search of Sakura. He found her, chatting with her friends. He pulled on her arm. "Sakura, I need to talk to you for a moment...it's important."

Sakura stood up and brushed herself. "I'll be right back," she said to Rita and Chelsea, walking off with Li. 

Both of them walked over to the starting trees of the forest, far away from everyone else. "About what I need to talk to you...it's about...us, and – the Clow card earlier."

"Sure Li, what about it?" she asked.

Li held up the candlelight and started, "Well you see, first about me—I have to tell you that....I really care ab—"

"Li! Sakura! Come over here!" Mr. Torada hollered. 

Li mentally sulked. 'Perfect timing; when will I ever get a chance like this again?' he cursed. "Well, I'll just have to tell you another time then," he sighed. "Come on."

Sakura was confused again. 'That was really strange,' she wondered. 'He really cares about what? The cards? He doesn't need to tell me that. Maybe it's—'

"I have some very bad news," Mr. Torada explained. "We won't be going on night-swims until further notice, nor are we going to the beach next to us. There have been reports of animals in the water pulling people under, and no one knows what it is. It's been also spotted close to the cabin stairs, so everyone, you must be accompanied by someone else when you go somewhere, even just to the bathroom. It's not safe."

The class groaned and started panicking. Li, Sakura, and Madison looked at each other, knowing that it's the Clow card. 'This is going to be a challenge,' Madison thought. 

***

Li didn't get a chance to tell Sakura what he had to tell her after that...at least, not in the way he wanted to. Everyone was sent to their cabins early, and they were only allowed there and the bathroom. Li pouted when he and Zachary walked to the cabin. One of his first times he'd ever do that...especially over Sakura. He really wanted to tell her, but what other chance could he get? Maybe when everyone else is sleeping?

'I should've told her...why didn't I? Why did I have to ask Madison beforehand? But the other thing I had to tell her...about the Clow card...she wouldn't go out tonight and try to capture it, right? That card is like a strikeout deal; one time struck you're okay, but the second time...the ball game's over,' Li thought. 'She wouldn't dare, right? I hope not. What am I saying? I said I'd protect her! I even stooped to embarrass myself in front of the whole class today to say that! But I don't want her to go because I go...double jeopardy. What can I do? I can risk going to tell her and she'll never talk to me again, or I'll just capture the Influence card without her. Man, talk about risks and influences.'

'You can do one thing,' another side of him argued. 'Dress in your robe to sleep so you can be ready to go out when Sakura's in trouble. Put your sword under your blanket and hold on to it. Or, if you're actually brave enough Xiao-Lang, stay up close to her cabin and watch. That way, she'll see how much you care, and she'll come to you. Dream come true, right?'

'Now wait a minute; up until two days ago, I was still frowning at her. Now, I'm FAWNING over her?' Li thought. 'One moment tense, the next I'm in love? What a change.'

***

Madison and Sakura were sitting on Sakura's bed talking. Sakura was fixing her bobby hair when Madison asked, "Sakura, about Li...do you like him?"

Sakura clipped on her final clip. "Why—do you ask?" she gulped. 

"Well, you DO notice that Li IS a lot nicer to you than before, right?" Madison questioned. 

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, and that's a good thing. But I (whisper) still know that he thinks that I don't deserve to be a cardcaptor, even though he hasn't said that to me recently. Not much change."

Madison grinned. "I don't know about you, but I think Li is starting to like you. He looks more nervous whenever you talk to him, and he stammers a lot more."

She sat straight up. "Since when?" she asked. 

"Like today, when he showed up LATE by YOU," Madison said. "And saying hi to you, and also, when he brought you back to the cabin last night. I shouldn't say brought; he actually CARRIED you back. Also, did you notice him blushing at you on our nature walk?"

"Well..." she trailed. 'Was that it? Was that what he wanted to tell me tonight?' she thought, recalling earlier:

_"About what I need to talk to you...it's about...us, and – the Clow card earlier," Li started._

"Sure Li, what about it?" she asked.

He held up the candle light higher and continued, "Well you see, first about me—I have to tell you that...I really care ab—"

'Madison does have a point,' she thought. 'If he wanted the card for himself, he would've gone back out and captured it without telling me. But...Li? He likes me? For me, I care about him, like all of my friends, but...like HIM? Xiao-Lang? I have to admit...him being nicer to me has me feeling more comfortable around him, though.' "You know Madison, you DO have a point, but it's not really LIKING Li, but with him being nicer, I DO feel more comfortable." 'Liar; you DO like him afterall,' her conscience thought.

"Well, at least it's a start," Madison remarked.

Rita interrupted, "Madison's right, Sakura. Li HAS been nicer to you especially, but then again, the only one who he's really been mean to was you."

"Yeah, and Zachary hangs out with him a lot, and he admits that Li is starting to lose his criticizing facade," Chelsea replied. "He doesn't criticize you after you solved a problem wrong, or said something wrong."

'Or capture the Clow card wrong,' Sakura thought. "You guys are right," she agreed. 

Just then, Mr. Torada knocked on the door and opened it. "Okay girls, it's 10:00. Time for lights out for tonight."

"Already?" asked everyone.

"Yep, like all nights," he said. "So it's time for you to go to sleep, to get you ready for tomorrow."

"Okay," the girls answered, slipping under their covers. 

Mr. Torada nodded and went out, turning off the lights. Each girl soon fell asleep, but Sakura couldn't, once again. She thought about what Madison and her friends said about Li liking her, and her liking Li. All the signs pointed to true as she closed her eyes. 

What will happen next? Where's Li? Read the next chapter to find out! Warning: the ending is a bit sad, especially with Li (nothing bad, though). 


	2. Ultimate Battle...and Its Price

*The same guidelines of disclaimers still follow

*The same guidelines of disclaimers still follow

Risk & Influences 

(part 2)

She suddenly snapped them open as she realized something. 'The Clow card! Now's my chance; I can capture it so we can ALL go back to swimming again,' she thought. She dressed back into her normal school uniform and made sure the key was around her neck. The other Clow cards were in her pocket tightly protected, and she put on her shoes. Sakura tiptoed to the door and squealed it open, then quickly shutting it. 

Outside, the night breeze was cool, and the stars were up high. The moon was full, and it shined like a huge night lantern. Stealthily walking, she made sure that Mr. Torada was in his cabin, and her other classmates' cabins were secured. Then, she stepped halfway down the stone stairway, a good distance away from both Mr. Torada and the other cabins. "Time to go to work," she softly replied. She held out her key and commanded, 

"Key of Clow, power of magic...power of light,

Surrender the wand; the force ignite.

...Release!"

The key transformed into the wand, and Sakura grabbed it. She held it close to her and closed her eyes, focusing. Her senses followed, and she sensed it, the Clow card. "It's capture time," she addressed. 

Meanwhile, Li was also lying in bed, thinking about earlier. His thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard, "Release!" from outside. Alarmed, he started to sweat. Quickly, he got out of bed and quietly got out his Daoism robe and sword. He swiftly slipped it on and strapped the sword around his back. The cards and everything he needed was with him. "Sakura...hang on," he whispered. "Don't worry; I'm coming to help...and hopefully tell you."

Silently, he opened the door and slid outside. He closed the door firmly and took out his Lasin board. Softly, he ordered,

"Source of light with ancient spin,

Send forth the magic power within,

Force, know my plight; release the light!"

A blue beam from the board shot out and aimed towards the stairway, then moving past the stairs and to the edge of the forest. Li shut and shoved the board back into his robe and started running towards that direction. The boys' cabins were a lot farther from the stairway, so he took the trees for a shortcut. Mentally, he crossed his fingers. "I hope I'm not too late; ooh, I should've listened to myself and came out earlier to watch over her!" he scolded himself. 

Back with Sakura, she took out a card and cried, "Jump card!" Wings appeared on her shoes as she leaped into the air, taking quick glances at the nearby surroundings. She sailed back down and tried again. A flash of blue light gleamed from the edge of the forest, just like last time in the cave. Sakura soared up again and started darting towards the flash.

Li finally got to the stairs where Sakura was and saw her take off. He jumped to the trees again after her, hollering, "Sakura! Wait up!"

She thought she heard Li calling her name from behind. At a quick glance, she turned around, but she didn't catch sight of him. 'Must be my imagination,' she thought, ignoring it.

Sakura landed silently in the forest and looked around. "All right Clow card, show yourself! It's time to put you away!" she hollered. "No more draining, no more hurting my friends! It's time to face off!" 

Just then, the card jumped out in front of her. Its eyes were pale, and it glowed blue. Sakura freaked, "Wait...you were the one who 'controlled' the octopus who almost got me under! And you're the one responsible for pulling others under!" 

The Clow card whipped out its sash-arms at her again. But this time, Sakura jumped high into the air, causing it to miss. "Is that your best shot?" she dared.

It dove after Sakura again, and she jumped higher into the trees. The card slashed around, but it missed again; Sakura jumped all the way to the ground. "Jump card, return! (pulled out another) Sword card, transform from this wand!" she cried. Instantly, the wand changed into the sword, and Sakura held it firmly in her hands. She focused her eyes and tried to pinpoint the Clow card's power. "A Clow card who has the power to control other things AND has the power to drain energy from living beings..." 

She held up the sword in her hands. The card started lashing and slashing at her, with Sakura cutting some of the ribbon-sashes off. "It's a good thing that this acts so graceful," she commented. 

But the card kicked her back. "Or not," she groaned. "Sword card, return!" Her wand was back to normal. "Fight card! Meld into this wand!" 

Fight was in her, Sakura began to throw her moves. Punches, kicks, and blocks...they did no harm. Only Sakura was the one being harmed. She landed face front on the ground, unable to move fast enough out of the card's way. The sashes were speeding towards her. "No, not again...the card that does this...which one is it?" Luck faded, and all was lost, it seemed...

...Until something miraculous happened, that is. 

"HAIIIII-YAAAA!"

Once again, Li from the trees above leaped down and kicked the card away. He made sure that it was a distance away, then he came over. "Sakura, you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. 

She exploded with relief and happiness. "Li! Am I glad to see you!" she cried. She was about to cuddle him, when she saw the card zooming towards them. "Jump card!" she shrieked. Before Li could say "huh?", Sakura hopped up and dragged him into the air. The card crashed in a tree, injured. 

"WHOA!" they cried.

She and Li landed on their feet, exhausted. "The Influence card," Li stated.

Sakura looked at him. "The what?"

"Influence card," he repeated. "That's it. It has the power to drain—"

"And the power to control," Sakura finished. "The octopus earlier. No wonder it didn't make sense."

Li smiled. 'Not only is she getting prettier, but she's getting to be a better cardcaptor,' he cheerfully thought. 'But...I still have to tell her...' "Sakura..." he started. "About this card...you can't capture it."

Sakura was surprised, but at the same time, she was a bit irritated. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

Li fumbled, "The card—remember how you were drained last time? This card is a strikeout kind of deal. One time you're still okay, the next time...you're done. I know I know; you think I want the card for myself, but I'm telling you this for your own good. ('oh great; smooth talking, Xiao-Lang', he thought) You just can't catch it."

"Then who will?" Sakura demanded, mad. "YOU? Is that it?"

He tried his best to hold his impatience. Unexpectedly, he looked frantic. 

"Li, maybe you SHOULD capture the card, since I'm not always the BEST like YOU," she retorted. 

"No, Sakura! Please (worried look)—whoever captures the card has a price to pay," he stated. "A price of their own."

Sakura was silent, as she looked into his saddened, puppy-dog eyes. 'He IS serious,' she thought. 'He really is trying to help me. Oh Li...' A chilled wind brushed by her. She saw it coming. "LI!" she screamed, grabbing his sleeve.

Too late. Influence sent both cardcaptors flying to the trunk of a tree, sliding painfully and knocking right against it. "Ow," Sakura complained, toppling on Li. 

"You okay?" Li asked, massaging his neck. "That really stung."

"No...I hit my head," she whimpered. 

Li crawled up and examined her. With a little hesitance, he quickly gave a little kiss on it. "It's fine," he assured, smiling.

Sakura blushed, not knowing what to say. 'Madison's right,' she thought. 'Li does have some smooth moves.' She glanced over at the side. "Influence...look out, Li!" she cried. 

Li turned, extremely angry. He stood up and swiped out his sword. "All right, come on! Let's go! We never finished what YOU started last time!" He held it up, ready to do whatever he had to do. "You mess with Sakura, you're messing with me! When comes to her, she's MY business!" he yelled.

Influence looked quite interested. It stood across from Li, ready to battle. Gentle breezes swept by everyone. Li was intent with the sword in his hands. Sakura carefully watched while secretly getting closer to him. Influence had its sashes ready on arm. The ultimate battle has now begun.

Influence was the first to make a move. It lashed out with its sashes at Li, but he slashed them away easily. "YA!" he cried. He repeatedly jumped and slashed away the sashes. More were lashed out at him, and he leaped as several of them trailed for his legs. Too busy watching for the next move, Li tripped and fell. Influence decided this as its advantage and leaped into the air, preparing to do its toll.

"LI! Behind you!" Sakura cried. "Use your Dash card!"

He pushed himself up and looked. Sakura didn't want to wait. She snatched out a card and commanded, "Power card! Grant your power to my wand!" Red encircled her, and she was ready. She jumped up and slammed the Influence at its chest, hurling it to a tree, once again. 

Li stood up and held his sword close. "Force, know my plight; release the light! ...Lightning!" Flashes of lightning enveloped the Influence, as it shook with the shock going through its body. Li grinned, "Thanks Sakura."

She just winked at him while she returned the card and took out another. "Let's try—"

"HEY! It's gone!" Li yelled. 

She paused and pocketed the card again. "What? Really?" she asked, looking around. 

Not a trace of the card was around. There wasn't any blue glow to show itself, nor was there any sign of it. Or so they thought. 

"Li, watch out! It's behind us!" Sakura shouted, with Li gasping. 

Out came the card again, throwing all its sashes out at them. "Jump!" Sakura cried (not the card). They dodged the first few, but the next ones...not good. Li saw more coming and jumped in front of Sakura, holding out his arm to protect her. "Look out!" he cried.

These sashes seemed to have the impact of fists, because it smacked Li to a tree. He hit it with a thud. "AHH!" he yelled. He wasn't moving. 

"LI!" Sakura cried. She ran over and shook him. "Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Don't worry; I'm okay. I deserve this—after being so mean to you," he stammered.

She shook her head. "That has nothing to do with anything, Li!" she yelped, teary-eyed. 

Li chuckled as he patted her hands on his shoulder. "Hey—this card-capture is turning out to be a lot like the time when Mei-Lin made her arrival, and you captured the Fight card. Remember? What a tough battle that was."

Sakura nodded, remembering that time. She hugged him, with several tears staining onto his robe. Li heard several soft sniffles, so he in turn wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura, really...it's fine," he soothed. 

"Xiao-Lang..." she whispered.

Li stopped. 'She said my real name...' he thought. 'She's never said it before...'

Sakura suddenly broke free and stared into his eyes, determined. "This card is gonna me mine," she vowed. 

Li hysterically shook his head. "No...you can't! The card...you can't risk getting hurt for the second time!"

"It's either gonna be ME, or the world," she mumbled, standing up. She gripped her wand and faced the card, which was standing there watching them. "No more playing around," she affirmed. "You're mine!" Sakura took out the Fight card again and commanded, "Fight card, bond your power with my own! (hit it) Fight! Release and dispel!"

Now it's Sakura's turn to glow a blue, only it's lighter. Fight was ready within her, ready to move her moves. 

"Sakura! You can't!" Li begged. "Don't!" 'If Fight's going to be helping her fight, then that's take even more energy out of her,' he fearfully thought. Li pushed himself up, his right arm holding on to his left and his sword. 'Please...please Sakura, be careful,' he pleaded. 

"You're yesterday's news!" Sakura guaranteed. She and Fight swung some powerful punches and kicks at Influence, and it took most of the blows. For the whole time, Li tried walking over to help, but he could only limp. He staggered closer and made sure his sword is in his hands, but he put it away; his arms hurt enough without something else in his hands. 

Minutes passed. Sakura was still attacking the lights out of the Influence card, but now, Influence finally got itself on her. The sashes firmed up into impacted fists, and started attacking her. Sakura was shocked. "The Fight card...it's losing!" she cried, taking a blow to the hip. She landed on the ground, but she pushed herself up. A sash was flying towards her again, but she rolled away just in time. 

Li kept on watching, his emotions crashing into each other. 'It's great that Sakura's will to be a cardcaptor is up, but if it's in exchange for her...life, then no way! She should stop! I—I have to do SOMETHING!' he raged.

Sakura took another extreme blow.

Li clenched his left fist. (*this is Cantonese Romanization) "Nguo meing haih giu Léi Siu Lohng; nguo mdaagt bei niguo waaih yeh da keuih...Ying Fa Neui... (My name is Xiao-Lang Li; I can't let this vile thing hurt her...Sakura...)" he stammered. He gritted his teeth and yelled, "Mdaagt a! Ying Fa! Ying Fa Neui! Da faan neiguo yeh a! (it can't! Sakura! Sakura! Attack that thing back!)"

She hadn't any idea of what he was saying; she could barely even hear him! Strength was flowing out of her fast, and giving up wasn't such a bad idea to her. "Li—I need help! This card's too strong!" 

Li staggered closer to her. "Sakura—hang on! Don't give in!" 'At least...not yet,' he thought. 'But Sakura's strong enough, right? She's proved it so many times before.'

The Influence slammed Sakura violently, and she fell to the floor. She could hardly move; she was so tired. The card saw it took its advantage and shot out its sashes towards her. This was the final round.

Li, despite how hurt he was, couldn't let this happen. He was absolutely terrified, and a block rose to his throat. 'No...' he struggled. Everything seemed to slow down to slow motion, as if the Time card's interfering. He forced his arms free, no matter how painful it was, and swiped out his sword. Pulling the sword to him, he strained to look at Sakura, to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were still determined, and she was trying to push herself back up. Li shouted, "Force, know my plight; release the light! ...LIGHTNING!!"

A bolt of lightning ejected from his powers and shocked the card fiercely. Li took his chance; he ran over and dragged Sakura to her feet, out of harm's way. She took a deep breath and made a final glance at Li, then taking out another Clow card. "Shadow card! Trap this force within your own! (whacked) Shadow! Release and dispel!"

The Shadow card appeared and as she commanded, it wrapped Influence within itself. Sakura quickly raised her wand, and Li fearfully gasped. 'Please...please be all right!' he begged. She ran closer to Influence and cried, "Return to your power confined...Influence card!"

Her wand struck above the two forces, and once again, Li anxiously watched. 'She's doing it...it won't happen!' he thought. Shadow was the first to sail back into Sakura's pocket, and she caught her newly captured card in her hand, staring at it. "I did it..." she sighed, gripping her wand. "And I'm okay! Oh Xiao-Lang..."

Li didn't even look back at her; he watched the card sealed, and he was still looking at the place it originally was. "You did it, Sakura! You did it! I knew you could! There's no price to pay afterall!" he yelled, cheering.

His jumping around was cut when he didn't hear any response at all, from Sakura. Li froze, not able to breathe. "Oh no..." he said, turning around. 

A sudden blue light enveloped Sakura, as if it were flowing through her. She seemed to close her eyes, to feel the light pass in. But, it was all for the worst; Sakura wobbled on her legs and opened her eyes again. Slowly, gracefully, she stumbled forward and finally crumpled to the ground. Li gasped, horrified. "Ying Fa? Sakura!" he cried, rushing over. He shook her all around, constantly hoping. "Come on Avalon, it's time to get up!"

She was still holding the Influence card in her hands, but her wand rolled out of her right hand and onto the ground. Li frowned his eyebrows. "I refuse to give in," he vowed. "I refuse to show tears...even though it's really hard NOT to." He tucked his sword back into its case and the wand into his robe, will-hidden. He raised Sakura up and shook her again. "Sakura? Avalon? Come on, wake up. It's time to open your eyes; you still have other Clow cards to capture! And...I need you..."

Holding her in one arm, he took out his sword again and took out one of her Clow cards. "I've never this card so much, but...Power card; release!" 

The Power card bonded with him again, and he leaped into all the way back to the stairway. "Mr. Torada...I'll get HIM to help!" Li easily sailed down the whole stairway in two jumps. Quickly, he laid her down. "I'm sorry Sakura...I know this is being selfish, but I can't risk yours OR mine." He recalled the Power card and took it, along with the Influence card still in her hand (*no, it's not what you think). Next, he threw off his sword and practically jumped out of his robe, tossing his whole outfit behind the cabin. 'I'm glad I wore my school clothes underneath,' he silently thought. 

Finally, he went back over to Sakura and tried lifting her up. "Golly, it's so much harder without the Power card!" he strained. "Sakura—I'm so sorry!" He forced himself to pull, no matter how painful it was for him. Li turned his head and cried, "Mr. Torada! Help! You've got to help me! Mr. Torada!"

The door of the cabin opened, and Mr. Torada dashed out. "Li? What's wrong?"

Li pulled Sakura closer to the doorway, but he eventually stopped. He cradled her in his arms in exhaustion and cried, "It's Sakura—you've got to help her!"

Mr. Torada gently pried Li's arms away and carefully took Avalon into his arms. "We've got to get her inside...Li, clear away the bed inside. I'll go get the nurse!"

He nodded and scrambled to his feet. In a flash, Li got everything ready, and Torada set her down, covering her with blankets. "I'm getting the nurse—wait, I have to call Sakura's dad first—"

"No! YOU go get the nurse! I'LL call!" Li argued. "And please, hurry!"

Mr. Torada, surprised, didn't reduce back down to his teacher-like mood. He ran out to get the nurse and left Li alone. Li made sure Sakura was fine, almost not wanting to let go of her. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number. 

***

At the Avalon house, Tori and Julian were studying when the phone rang. Both boys dropped their pens and yawned, saved by the bell for a break. "I'll get it," Tori volunteered, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Avalon—"

Tori halted. "Who's this? And he's not home right now," he answered. 

Li, on the other side of the line, swallowed hard. "Tori? Listen, I need you to come to the beach right now. It's Sakura!"

He couldn't be fooled. "Hey...you're that kid who hassled my sister! Listen you; it's late at night and I don't have time for your stupid jokes! Don't you EVER hurt my sister again! If you're trying to pick on my sister by calling me, you're out of your mind! I--"

"TORI!!! I'm NOT hassling Sakura! It's HER! She's hurt really badly, and I'm RIGHT HERE next to her! Mr. Torada's out getting a nurse, and I don't know how long it's gonna take! She needs you HERE!" Li screamed, into the receiver. He was pained, now that he realized something. 'All my screaming isn't waking her up? Please no...please no, Sakura...' he begged. He choked up a sob, and he responded more calmly, yet serious. "Just...Tori, please...just come," Li sobbed, hanging up and falling back into his chair.

Tori slowly hung up. "He's serious," he mumbled. 

"Was that Li?" Julian asked. 

He turned. "Yeah...Julian, I have to go," Tori said, putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys. "It's Sakura; she's hurt, and I need to go to see if she's okay."

Julian also grabbed his coat. "Wait; I'm coming," he declared. "I want to know if she's okay, too."

Both boys didn't get to argue. They cleaned up, locked up, and jumped into Tori's car, driving off to the beach. 

Meanwhile, Li sat forward in his chair, his face in his hands. "What can I do? Sakura...(showed his teary eyes and sniffled) what if everyone else finds out? I don't care; I don't care anymore. I don't care if my whole family will be mad at me for not getting back the cards. I don't care if the whole world finds out about the Clow cards...I don't care! When will Mr. Torada get back? Sakura needs help!" he cried.

'But wait...if she paid the price, why is she here? Why did I still bring her here?' he suddenly thought. Li sat up straight. 'Yeah...if she had a price to pay...' "She's going to be all right! She's gonna be fine!" he cheered, wiping his eyes. He punched his fists in the air. "She's gonna be fine!" he repeated. 

Once again, he placed his finger under her nose and tried to feel for any breathing. He didn't really get to do; Mr. Torada came back with the nurse. "How is she?" she asked Li.

Mr. Torada answered for him. "Please examine her first, to see what's wrong," he requested. "Li, is she doing okay?"

"Uh..." he stammered, unable to find anything to say. 

Mr. Torada didn't really let him answer; he turned to the nurse to watch what she's doing. 

Li reluctantly walked away to the other side of the little cabin and sulked. 'Yeah, what can I do? Cause more trouble? When Ying Fa was about to collapse...she looked like when she was in my vision earlier...in a pink outfit,' he thought. 'Ironic—is that the word? A beautiful vision that foretells something sad and incredibly gray. Then—she won't make it? No, I won't think that. My name is Xiao-Lang, and I can't think that; I won't think it.' Li slumped back over to Sakura and stood on the opposite side. He too watched the nurse just like Mr. Torada was, placing a hand on her forehead. "All cool..." he blurted.

Several minutes later, the cabin door flew open, showing Tori and Julian. Li perked up, but he was still standing in the same position as he was. "Where's my sister? Is Sakura okay?" he rushed, panting for breath. He paused when he saw Li, and Tori glared at him. Li (unable to resume his usual fighting mood with Tori) didn't know if he should move. Tori strutted over, obviously mad. "What do you think you're doing, kid? I suggest you get your hand off my sister, before you regret it."

Li was also irritated, frowning his eyebrows. But while he did that, several tears slid down his face. He swiftly wiped them off. "I was the one who brought her here, so you don't have to worry; I didn't hurt her," he steadily responded. 

"Then how did she get this way?" Tori testified. 

"She FELL, that's what," Li asserted, crossing his fingers in his pocket. "That thing that others spotted near the beach and cabins...it attacked, but she dodged and fell." 'Hopefully he'll buy that,' he thought.

Tori wasn't finished. "Look you—" 

"Mr. Avalon, she did get attacked and fall; Li tried his best to carry her here," Mr. Torada interrupted. "I saw him outside, and I tried helping. Now please, no more, for now. Let your sister rest."

Tori went to where Li was and bent down, brushing Sakura's face. "Hey Squirt," he whispered, "you okay? Can you hear me?"

Of course, she didn't answer. Li unenthusiastically moved aside, but he knew that a fistfight with Tori wouldn't be really appropriate now. Then something struck him, making him sit straight up and gasp. 'Oh no...' he thought. 'Here I am sitting right after a card capture, and all this time for these two days I meant to tell her...I definitely failed. I probably won't be able to speak to her again, and I still haven't succeeded? I'M the failure as a cardcaptor, not her. I only told her that to deny my own letdowns.'

***

"Li? Li, wake up," Mr. Torada whispered, shaking his shoulder. 

Li lifted himself from his arms, squinting his teary eyes. "Sakura? Don't go over there; the Clow card's about to attack! Sakura, let me help you," he mumbled, still half-asleep. "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight; release the li—"

Promptly, he woke up completely when he realized that everyone was staring down at him. Tori made a weird face. "What are you jabbering about?" he curtly asked.

Li pushed him up and rubbed his eyes. 'What a nightmare; a replay of what just happened!' he thought. 

"What's a—'Clow card'?" Tori asked.

He quickly answered, "Nothing! Just part of my—nightmare. (looked up at his teacher) What time is it?"

"12:30 in the morning," Mr. Torada responded, yawning. "Li, you should go to bed. Sakura's brother's here, and the nurse is here, so you can go. You've helped her a lot, and I know you're tired. Come on, you can visit her in the morning."

Li shook his head. "No, can't I just stay here? I—I want to watch over her," he reasoned. 

Julian crouched down and said, "Li, you should just go to bed. There's four people here already taking care of her."

"But—"

Tori's penetrating glare prevented Li from going on. Li uneasily stood up and started walking away. He could feel Tori's glare burning his back, but he fought it. 'I don't care WHAT everyone thinks, not even Tori! I'm gonna do this, and that's final,' he thought. Li stood at the head of the bed and glanced at everyone. Slowly, he bent down and gave Sakura one final kiss on her head before walking out. Tori was shocked; he was about to stand up and rage, but Julian pulled him back. 

Once Li walked out, Tori (almost yelling) cried, "Who does that kid think he is! Why, I'm gonna go and teach HIM never to—"

"Tori, give it a rest," Mr. Torada replied. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, that Li kid really cares about Sakura," Julian explained. "Your little sister has found a boy who really likes her, so shouldn't you be happy?"

"How would I know if SHE likes him? Maybe she DOESN'T, and he's trying to hurt her by just showing us—" 

"Tori!" Julian yelped. "You're NOT helping Sakura here!"

Tori just sat back in his chair, watching his sister again. "Just WAIT until I deal with him," he mumbled.

***

Outside, Li slouched over to behind the cabin and grabbed his robe and sword. He stood there staring at them. "Why do I even bother anymore?" he asked. "It's just not the same without Sakura."

He stumbled to the bottom of the flight of stairs was overwhelmed by the number of steps. "Oh!" he sighed, taking out his sword. He gripped it to try and feel its power. "Jump!" He leaped all the way to his cabin, where he creaked open the door. Li made sure his stuff was well hidden, and he hurriedly shoved everything into his bag, except the Influence card. "The Clow card..." he whispered. He changed his mind and put it in with everything else. Silently, he slipped under his covers. 'I don't know HOW am I gonna sleep tonight,' he thought.

***

Morning came, and in Sakura's cabin, Chelsea and Madison woke up.

"Madison, where's Sakura?"

She got down from bed and searched through Sakura's bags. 'The Clow cards are missing...' she fearfully thought. "I don't know; maybe she went to the bathroom," she answered, knowing what's going on. 'It must be a Clow card, so she and Li must be—' "Chelsea, I'm going out for a minute," she said, starting to dress.

In the boys' cabin, Zachary woke up by the sound of thrashing, yelling, and panting. He looked down at the bottom bunk of his bed and jumped down. He took Li's shoulders and shook them. "Li, wake up! You're just having a bad dream; wake up!" he shook.

"Sakura—don't go over there...that's where the Clow card is! Sakura, look out! You don't have to worry about me; I'm fine. You can't capture it—anyone who does has a price to pay...Sakura...please, don't do it..." Li cried out, thrashing his arms and legs. "After we do...we can get together, like I always wanted, and—no, Sakura...Ying Fa...don't go over there...please...!"

"LI!! Wake up!" Zachary yelled. 

Li's eyes snapped open, and he gasped for breath. He looked up, relieved. "Zachary...it's only you."

He patted his shoulder. "Nightmare? About Sakura getting hurt?" he asked. 

Li fell back against his pillow. "Oh man, you can say that," he sighed, wiping his sweat. "A nightma—NIGHTMARE?! Oh no! (turned to Zachary) I got to go!" Li jumped out of bed and grabbed his things, running out. But just as he opened his door, Madison was there. 

She asked, "Is Sakura—"

Li pulled her hand and slammed the cabin door shut. He dragged Madison all the way to the end of the cabins. "Madison...Sakura's not good," he blurted out.

"What?"

"Sakura—you're looking for her right? She's—in Mr. Torada's cabin, with the nurse," he started again.

"Li, were you and Sakura out capturing a Clow card last night?" she asked.

Li hurriedly explained everything that's happened to her. At the end, his eyes filled with tears again, almost wanting to pour them out. Madison gasped. "Oh my gosh—are you serious? Is she OK?" she panicked. 

Li paused. "I—I don't know," he responded. "Like I told you and her, whoever captures the card has a price of their own to pay, so—I don't know if everything's okay."

"How did you get this by Tori?" she questioned. 

"I called him, and he came over," he said. "He thought I was the one who did that to Sakura, but he eventually bought it off. Do me a favor Madison; tell Sakura's other friends that she's just recovering from a fall from that 'creature' sighted. I don't want anyone probe deeper into everything than it already is."

She nodded, and Li ran off to Torada's cabin. Silently, he opened the door. "Mr. Torada?" he whispered. 

Tori immediately woke up from resting his head on his hand. He turned around and scowled at him. "What are you doing here? Cause more trouble after everything that's happened?" he fiercely whispered.

Li gulped heavily, his face almost turning as white as a sheet. "Everything's that's—happened?" he asked. "What are you talking about? Is Sakura okay?"

"What's it to YOU?" Tori demanded, waking everyone up except Sakura. 

"I—just wanted to see if she's okay," he stammered. "Is she?"

The nurse yawned. "Li, you'll have to go back out for a moment. Just wait outside, okay?" she requested.

He went back outside again, plopping down on the cabin steps. "She has to be okay," he analyzed. "Otherwise, why hold her back? Yeah, that's right. Sakura knows she can't leave...me, yet. Just wait, Xiao-Lang; and when you and her are alone, you can tell her."

The door opened, and Li jumped to his feet. "How's Sakura? Is she okay?" he hurried. 

The nurse looked down at her feet, then back up. She brightly smiled, and Li's heart overflowed with happiness. "She's okay? She's okay! Yes! (Cantonese) Keui hou fan le (she's all better!)! Thank you! (kicked around) Sakura's gonna be fine! This is the best—"

He stopped again and found his classmates scattered around, Tori, Julian, and everyone staring at him. 'Not again,' he thought. 'But it's a good thing! I don't care! She's okay!'

Inside the cabin, Sakura dizzily woke up and rubbed her eyes. Slowly sitting up, she glanced around. "Where am I?" she asked.

Tori smiled and patted her head. "Hey Squirt, how are you doing?"

She looked puzzled. "Tori? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Torada came over and sat down. "Sakura, you're in my cabin," he explained. "You were hurt, so you were brought here."

'Last night...the Influence card! I DID pay the price! Then, how come I'm awake now? Looks like it's the wrong prediction!' she cheerfully thought. "Who brought me here?" she asked.

"Li, by carrying you," her teacher responded. 

Sakura's heart leaped. 'Li? XIAO-LANG Li?' she pondered. "Where's Li now? Can he come in?"

Tori shook his head. "No way; he's not gonna be allowed in here as long as I'M here," he retorted.

Li outside heard everything and slowly backed away. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea to see her right now," he said. "Maybe...I'll find something else to do." He walked away to the forest. 

Around an hour later, Madison with Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki walked into the cabin and paid Sakura a visit. "Hey Sakura!" they all greeted.

Each of them pulled up a chair and sat. "Are you okay now?" Rita asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, umm...I feel better, after almost umm...drowning in the ocean by falling in," she stammered.

Chelsea was confused. "I thought Mr. Torada said that you were attacked by that thing that was spotted around here, and then you dodged and fell."

Sakura shrank back, glancing at Madison for help. "Well—that's what I meant!" Sakura struggled. "I mean, the thing attacked, so I dodged and tripped, near the beach."

Nikki slyly smiled. "And WHO brought you back here?" she asked, knowing the answer.

She started blushing and looked down. "Umm...you see, it was—(purposely pretend to cough and sneeze) Li," she finally mumbled.

Her friends perked themselves closer. "WHO?" they asked, smiling.

"Li," she softly answered.

All of her friends (except Madison) giggled. "You see! I KNEW Li cared about you!" Chelsea fussed.

"And I bet he CARRIED you here, too!" Rita chuckled. 

"He DID," Madison added, before Sakura could react.

"Madison!" Sakura cried. "Don't tell them EVERYTHING!"

"Oh dear, it looks like our dear Sakura Avalon has fallen in love, with a boy who's fallen madly in love with her ever since the first day he arrived!" Nikki teased.

"You guys!" Sakura complained, redder.

Tori came over. "Hey girls, I don't think you should get your hopes up about that Li kid; I bet he's trying to pull something," he warned.

"Oh come on, Tori! You can stop babying me, you know! Xiao-La—I mean Li IS a nice boy," Sakura admitted, glowing red.

"XIAO-LANG?" the girls asked.

"Pet name?" Nikki asked, grinning.

Sakura lay back down, then she got back up. "That IS his real name."

"Yeah, but no one calls him that," Rita pointed out.

"I guess," Sakura said.

Madison patted her back. "Sakura, you should go up to him and tell him about how you feel," she encouraged. "I mean, you both love each other."

"LOVE!" Sakura yelped, embarrassed. "Oh boy...(under her breath) Xiao-Lang..."

***

In the middle of the forest, Li was in the meadow and watching the flowers flow with the wind. "They're so pretty...just like Ying Fa," he said, to himself. He strolled over and bent down, beginning to pick the flowers. "But what about Tori? He's still so mad at me for the first time he's seen me. I didn't mean to hurt Sakura—I didn't even know WHY I exactly wanted the cards so bad. How can I tell her, with Tori around?"

"Ying Fa sounds like a pretty name, Li," a voice replied.

He looked up, startled. "Sneaking up seems to be your thing, isn't it Zachary?"

Zachary grinned. "I heard you talking, and I heard about what happened to you and Sakura last night," he acknowledged.

"You—did?" Li asked, uncertain.

Zachary grabbed a bunch of blossoms and handed them over to Li. "Sure; Chelsea told me everything this morning," he said. "Sounds like that creature spotted was REALLY spotted, so lucky you were there to carry your Sakura back. How were you able to do that, anyway?"

Li let out a huge sigh of relief, happy that what REALLY happened wasn't made known. "Well—I kind of wanted to tell her something, so I found her getting attacked," he uneasily explained, totally red. "But—I DO practice karate, so I can lift her up to a certain level."

"Li, Sakura's awake in the cabin now, so you can tell her everything," Zachary suggested. "You have to do that eventually."

"But...I don't know, what if she laughs if off?" Li implied, scared at that thought.

Zachary slyly grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about THAT," he hinted, leaving. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she says just the opposite."

Li was left alone, with a whole bunch of different blossoms in his hands. He pulled out the Influence card and held it. "You almost took her away," he scowled, clenching it. "But...you also brought her back. The prediction was wrong, and that's a good thing." He pocketed it and thought about it. 'Zachary's right; I should tell her,' he finally thought. 'And when someone does, there's usually a little gift involved. And I know just the thing to give her, while I'm at it.' Li stood up and sniffed the blossoms in his hand, walking to his cabin.

***

"I'm telling you Squirt, that kid is nothing but bad news," Tori said, walking out. 

Rita turned to Sakura and assured, "Don't listen to your brother; we all know that Li can get pretty tough, but he's being pretty good to you!"

Sakura sighed, "Tori just has a bad first impression on Li, that's all. He's really protective to me, sometimes TOO protective."

"It doesn't really matter; just make sure you tell Li soon," Chelsea encouraged.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. It opened, and Li walked in, with his hands behind his back. "Sakura?" he asked.

All of her friends stood up, including Mr. Torada and the nurse. "We'd better leave you two alone," Nikki replied, leaving. 

After they left, Sakura smiled at Li. "I was wondering when you'd come," she said, stretching.

He released one of his hands to place it behind his head, not looking directly into her eyes. "Uhh...yeah," he started, blushing. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, that's all," she answered. 

Li brought his other hand forward to her, with a bouquet of flowers tied with a ribbon and a long box. "Here's something to cheer you up," he lamely stated.

She still smiled at him. "Thanks Li," she replied, taking them. "Blossoms?"

"Yeah, from the forest," he answered. He hesitantly took her hand as he sat on the bed. "Sakura...there's something I need to finish telling you...something I started yesterday night, but never got to finish."

Her heart was starting to get really hopeful. "Xiao-Lang?" she prepared.

The pronunciation of his name was calmed his nervousness down. "Sakura...I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, in all the times I did. (sad) Especially the first day we met, that still plagues me sometimes when I think about it. I—was really selfish, so that's why I wanted the cards for my own, and...I didn't stop to think about...you. All the times I called you 'hopeless' and 'pathetic' were when I didn't think; I was too busy with myself. But—I don't care about the cards anymore, at least—I don't care WHO captures them."

"Xiao-Lang..."

"Right now, the only thing I care about is...(turns to her, smiling)...you, Sakura," he stated. "Ying Fa Neui."

Sakura felt as if her world has brightened, and cherry blossoms were everywhere. She could picture it already. She hugged Li, and he hugged her back. "Xiao-Lang...me too; I've always had hope for you, Xiao-Lang," she sighed, releasing him.

"But—I don't understand; why don't you despise me? I've—always been so mean to you, and you still care about me? Why?" Li asked.

She beamed. "Because deep down—even though I didn't think so at first—I really DO care about you, like you, and...really love you," she confessed.

Li's eyes lit up, and his heart overflowed with happiness. "Sakura...so do I; I—love you too," he admitted, cuddling her in his arms. "Madison brought up a good point several days ago. Why was I mad at you, when I actually LOVE you? You treat everyone--even me and Mei-Lin-- so nicely, and that's was attracted me to you. I couldn't help falling for you by how you cared for others. And, not only that...(blushing and faced her)...how can I say this—you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Sakura ultimately blushed and pulled him closer, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh Xiao-Lang...I really realize...I love you so much," she sighed. "Besides, who can avoid 'little wolf'?"

"I guess I lived up to my name," he said. "But I need to show you something."

"And what's that?" she flirted.

Li pulled out a whole bunch of photos from his shirt and showed them to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Xiao-Lang? Where did you—get all these pictures of me?" she asked. 

"Madison," he simply answered, "and whenever I could. I collected from the school articles, took some pictures when you're not looking, but I mostly got them from Madison."

"She spent a lot of time doing some of these on the computer," Sakura said, a bit mad. She quickly shook it off. "When did you start collecting?"

Now THIS made him blush harder. "Well...you see—around two or three weeks I settled here in Readington," he answered, rubbing his neck. "But Sakura... do you—have any of me?"

She giggled and hugged him again. " 'You'd be surprised', quote," she remarked, hearing him chuckle. "I have a little album...that Madison also made for me."

"I guess Madison is like our matchmaker or somethin'," Li joked. He released her and took out the lengthy box. "You're not gonna open this, yet?"

She beamed and took it, carefully removing the cover. Her eyes grew wide. "Li! Oh, I forgot about this! Thank you, thank you so much!" she embraced him once again. "I guess THIS started the whole thing afterall."

"Yeah, but you forgot something," he smiled.

"What?"

"Look what's tied onto it," he suggested.

"The—Influence card! I forgot!" she yelped. "I'm glad that the prediction is wrong."

"Me too; I can't imagine what I'd do if you were REALLY gone," he said, solemn.

"But I'm not; I'm right here!" she pointed out. 

Li stood up. "You wanna go outside? And enjoy the last day here?"

She took his hand and slowly got up. "All right," she replied, transforming the wand back to key form first. Sakura grabbed the flowers into her hands and took Li's hand again, walking side by side with him outside.

"It's too bad that there was ANOTHER Clow card here," Sakura mentioned. "And, my brother had to show up and ruin half the stay."

"Hey, he's here to look after YOU, Ying Fa," he said, swinging her arm. 

"Ying Fa?" she asked, curious.

"That's Chinese for your name, Sakura," he explained. " 'Cherry Blossoms'."

Sakura hugged him again, sighing, "Xiao-Lang Li and Ying Fa..."

"That would be us..."

"And how great is that?"

"The best thing in my life," Li finished, embracing her back. "And that's the love of my life."

***

"That Li kid had better not THINK about going to see my sister!" Tori retorted, packing up Sakura's things in her cabin. "And if he even TOUCHES her, I'm gonna beat him up!"

"Geez Tori, Li seems to have changed from the last time you've seen him," Julian replied. "Well, from the last time you saw him with Sakura. And I've seen him with Sakura, and he's a lot nicer. He helped her a lot."

"Yeah, but—oh, forget it! If I ask Sakura later and she says she doesn't like Li, I'm gonna PERSONALLY make him regret he's ever met her!" Tori cried, stomping out with Sakura's bags in hand. 

"Whatever," Julian replied. "Anyway, it's almost time to leave for them."

Tori didn't answer. He hurriedly walked down the stairs to meet up with Sakura, hoping to give her an early ride home.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Li, they were still hand in hand and arm in arm with each other. They walked to the beach and stood watching the waves serenely pound against the cliffs and wash up on the sand. Li brought her closer and faced her. "Hey Sakura, you know back at that nature walk we had? Before I came?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you," Sakura said. "What were you doing?"

"I was getting back my sword, but I WAS there," he explained. "You know when Madison asked about that watery stuff on your lip?"

She nodded.

"Well, I—kind of used my sword and the Time card to freeze time, just so—I could jump down from the tree and give you a kiss, before I came," he confessed. "But I'm not a great kisser, that's why."

Sakura's cheeks turned fiery red. 'Xiao-Lang KISSED me?' she thought, wondrous. 'My friends WERE right after all!'

"AND, about that little package I gave you at first? I STILL forgot something," he admitted. "Here it is, to make it up." Li wrapped his arms lovingly around Sakura and kissed her right on the lips. Sakura was surprised, but she immediately went along with it. After several long moments several quick flashes interrupted them. Li and Sakura both broke loose, startled, but they still had their arms around each other. Another flash blazed them. 

"HEY!" both cardcaptors cried. 

"Gotcha!" Madison cried, laughing with her camera at hand. Rita, Chelsea, Nikki, and Zachary were there in front of them too, giggling. 

"Those were some great shots!" Nikki cried. 

"So Sakura, are you and XIAO-LANG gonna hand out your wedding invitations? I hope you invited us!" Rita teased.

Sakura looked overwhelmed, so Li came to her rescue. "You guys..." he started, feeling her strain.

"Hey, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Tori stormed, charging up. "I don't ever want to catch you kissing her again!"

Li didn't do anything. He glanced down at Sakura, and mentally asked her. She nodded, and they kissed again, right in front of everyone. Their classmates cheered, but Tori didn't. They let go, and Sakura asked, "Tori, you're giving me a ride home instead of the bus, right?"

He calmed down and looked at her weird. "Yeah..."

"So, Xiao-Lang here is coming with me too," she stated. "Same car, back to school, and we'll walk home from there."

"But—"

"Hey Li, Sakura; you each want a 4x6 or 8x10 copy for your 'love' albums?" Madison interrupted, on purpose.

Li and Sakura smiled. "Both!" they cried, laughing. They stared into each other's eyes, and then, they kissed...once again. 

The End!!!

Well, how was it? I really liked this S+S fanfic, even though it's my first one. I know the ending is pretty lame, but please...don't flame me; it IS my first one. If you want, send any questions, comments, or concerns to [Ccsakurali@aol.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:Ccsakurali@aol.com



End file.
